


Words Mean More At Night

by animaguspepe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, First Work in anything tbh, Gay, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, Pining, Regulus Black-centric, SO GAY, VERY HEAVY CANON DIVERGENCE, light fluff, we need more jegulus content fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animaguspepe/pseuds/animaguspepe
Summary: Takes place in the 6th Year of Hogwarts for our fellow Marauders. As people are now forced to choose sides the tension between good and bad, Slytherin and Gryffindor, the Order and the Death Eaters rises. How will our favourite four youngsters are gonna survive this war? And how will Regulus Black survive his home, and his feeling, as he started to cough out flowers?





	Words Mean More At Night

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I am truly sorry for any grammar/spelling errors I make. This is my first ever fanfiction so constructive criticism is VERY welcome.  
> For this story's purposes, Sirius ran away the summer after 5th year. Cool? Cool.  
> And this chapter is shorter than my usual liking, but it ended where I wanted it to end and if I continued to write it wouldn't have had the same effect? If it even had an effect in the first place? So yeah, 700-800 words is not my standard. Just letting you know.

**Prologue**

Regulus sat on the very end corner of his bed, thinking. He still couldn’t quite shake the shock of his brother leaving, off his body. It was late at night, twenty-seven past two to be exact, and he couldn’t sleep, cry, talk or move.

 

 

> _“You can come with me Reg! Please, please come with me. We can make it work. You don’t have to live in this mess of a home anymore.”_

 

 

Regulus shut his eyes in order to stop the memories from flooding in, but much to his fear, it was useless.

 

> _“I can’t Sirius. You know I can’t, I have a responsibility to fulfill for this family. Does that mean nothing to you?”_
> 
> _“Family? That is why you have to run with me, we can get far away from here. I promise you we can make it work I—“_
> 
> _“Please, just go. I won’t tell a word, just leave.”_
> 
> _A shock painted the older Black’s eyes. His brows furrowed and he just frowned._
> 
> _“Y-you won’t talk?”_
> 
> _“Of course I will not. Now if this is truly your wish, leave Sirius.”_
> 
> _“One more thing?”_
> 
> _“Yeah?”_
> 
> _“Stay safe Reggie.”_

 

 

Now sitting in his room and reflecting at everything, he beat himself over why he didn’t say ‘You too’. He hoped his brother got the memo, so he finally layed down on his bed and closed his eyes to try to escape his demons without even bothering to get under the blankets.

 

* * *

 

 

Remus layed on his back, too aching to sleep but too exhausted to stay awake. He tried to change his position in bed but even the slightest flinch sent severe pain to his limbs, so he decided against it. This full moon had been particularly bad, as he couldn't stop thinking about Sirius.

Well usually the mere thought of Sirius’ smile would be able to make Remus wear one himself, but he just couldn’t get his mind off of his home. He knew that this year was bad for him and ‘home’ would be much worse, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

Which was horrifying.

Leaving Sirius there, alone and frightened made the wolf stronger, since the beast didn’t have anything to reflect that anger to, it decided it would be delightful to tear itself up. Which resulted in Remus laying in bed, unable to move and breathe, staring at the ceiling. He could still hear the screams of his mom and dad arguing, which was such a common occurrence that it almost became a lullaby for him.

 

> _“Cuffing him life he is some sort of a_ monster _is not right Lyall!”_
> 
> _“Well he is a monster now isn’t he?”_
> 
> _“Of course he is not! How can you even say that about your own son? He is in this condition because of you! Every full moon it gets worse, how many more cycles do you think he will survive?!”_
> 
> _“What do you expect me to do? Just free him to the wilderness so he can turn other kids to beasts that are just like him?”_
> 
> _“DON’T CALL HIM THAT!”_

 

With the little strength he has left, Remus squished the pillows to his ears to stop the shoutings and screams reaching to his ears. He forced himself into a nightmare induced and uneasy sleep.

 

* * *

 

Peter looked at the sickeningly beautiful moon. He used to like the moon, until he found out one of his friends feared it so much that it became his boggart. He looked at the similarly round clock he had, it was almost three in the morning and yet he didn’t get a drop of sleep.

Parallel to the clock ticking, his mind was ticking too. He loved his friends, he truly did. But how far would friendship take him in the war?

Still trying to figure out his role in the war, in life really, he considered what it would mean to be “bad”. After all, didn’t the bad they identified also saw _them_ as the villain?

To be honest, he was never the one with, well, anything that made him stand out. So in his darkest moments that he wished not to admit that existed to himself, he wanted the power. No, he lusted it. For once in his life he wanted to be the one pulling the strings.

But he loved his friends, and he would never, ever betray them. Right?

With more questions than answers on his mind, he wavered into and unsteady sleep, much like his mood.

 

 


End file.
